Homewrecker
by Ruell
Summary: Dagur, in his fashion, has declared he is getting married. But some things are off with his bride to be, and Dagur isn't listening to reason and with potential war threatening secrets that were suspiciously shared... " It's either me or her, Dagur!" choose wisely, because once you make that decision you'll have to live with it."
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup," a familiar, but angry voice, announced their presence. There stood Heather in all her righteous fury. Her hair disheveled from the winds and rain with her armor dripping water. He smirked and walked around from his desk to greet her.

"Heather, hello. May I ask what had you fly here in such a state? "She scoffed as she waved her hand to the door.

"Fly? I sailed here to get away from my brother's stupid antics! I left the island for a bit to do recon and take a break from things. I come back to find my brother, Dagur The Formerly Deranged, humming and decorating the house with frilly fripperies and baking. _Baking_ Hiccup!" She put her hands on her hips, staring at him, as if imploring him to fix whatever her brother is up to. He raised his hands in mock surrender, nervously laughing.

"This is Dagur we are talking about. He's about as predictable as the Twins on a good day. Maybe he's taking on domestic hobbies to destress?" She seemed to consider this.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why the he has the town decorating their houses as well. Like we're expecting an affluent guest. He even was looking through his closet for his chiefly robes. I don't know, something is fishy." She started pacing and talking to herself trying to read into the oddity that is her brother.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Is that why you came to Dragon's Edge for?" She nodded.

"Maybe you can make sense of him, I know he was planning to come here to visit soon. I better get some sleep." She threw her hood up and left. Hiccup went back to his desk to finish some letters he was composing.

 _What indeed is Dagur up to?_

They didn't have to wait long for Dagur to arrive on his Gronckle with a manic smile on his face.

"Hey, Brother! Just the rail thin guy I wanted to meet!" He hopped down to envelope Hiccup in his usual strong hugs.

"So, what brings you here, Dagur?" Snotlout asks, as he was walking up to the rest of the gang. Dagur giggles madly, rubbing his hands together.

"I heard you helped Throk with his attempts to woo one of the Twins and I wanted to enlist your efforts in helping me with something as well and it wouldn't quite be the celebration if you weren't involved." Heather visibly relaxed near Fishlegs, while Ruff and Tuff leaned in on the promise of food and drinks. "So, that explains it," She whispers to herself.

"Are you meeting another Chief on the island, celebrating a holiday…?" Dagur bounced on his feet, smiling.

"No, but it will be a holiday, I assure you that! Hiccup, my dear brother and his friends, I am getting married!"

"WHAT?" came the collective shout.

The team retired to the dining hall, seated as Dagur opened his story. His eyes swept over their faces.

"Yes, married. I'm surprised too. I figured the only marriages that'd I'd be participating in would be Heather and Ingerman," he pointed towards the two who were leaning against each other, only to have them break apart in awkward coughs. "Or Hiccup here and his own betrothed," at this it was Hiccup and Astrid who turned towards each other. Dagur leaned back and sighed in happiness, looking up.

"Being the person I formally was, I feared my reputation would repulse any woman with common sense and genteel breeding from me. I mean, look at me? Who would want to hook up with someone who used to get the shivers at the word war? So, there I was on an island, working on my return from insanity when I see this beauty emerge. Turns out that was her people's island that I washed ashore on. She saw my wrecked boat and sought it out. Her eyes, her eyes, Hiccup! They were of the deepest brown, like milk chocolate. Just like her skin! They had me under a spell. She took me by the hand to her quaint little village where they welcomed me with open arms. There, I became one of them. They even gave me a name in their language. They made it feel like I had an extended family. I had a grandmother, a mother, brothers, sisters, aunts, and you name it. They ate in this grand hall to music played by the orators. But that's for celebrations like coming of age, on usual nights we'd cook in her home. There, I felt the most love ever given to me. She taught me the better methods of cooking with new spices, how to make sweets, and most of all- how to receive and give affection." At this he went misty eyed, sighing with his chin in hand. The others looked at each other in confirmation at what he just said. Dagur and love don't mix. At all.

"At this point, I didn't want to leave. But I got a tribe to run and I can't shirk my responsibilities to my people. I was hesitant to leave this island, knowing she could be married the next time I visit. She had suitors out the wazoo! Her quiet beauty and serenity was well known among the men. She also helped tend to the babes when the mothers were out to hunt or wanted a break, the women hunt and the men cook most days. It was when she was rocking and singing softly to a sleepy cherubic infant on her shoulder, cradling it ever so softly with love oozing from her pores… that I, Dagur, was jealous of a babe. When she returned the sleeping child to the parents, I then set her aside and begged for her hand. She said she would come to me once she settles her affairs at her village and be with me at my tribe. And guess what? Her affairs are settled! She arrived at Berserker island late last night. I came here to ask you all to meet her there so we can get her approval to be wed the next fortnight. She says it is important to have one's friends to agree to the union. So, will you guys make me the happiest man in the world and come to my tribe?" He put his hands together, begging.

"Well, when you put it like that, Dagur, who could deny you your happiness?" At that, Dagur leaped from his seat with a "YES!" before he remembered where he was and coughed.

"Thank you, and with that I need to go practice or train. Cause that was bit of emotion I displayed that makes me tired. Good day." He retreated from the room. Heather stood from up, walking to the front of the table.

"As much as this weirds me out, let's get my brother hitched."

Dagur patted Shatter Master and tossed him a rock while looking out on the horizon. If only they knew his tribe had made newer enemies…


	2. Chapter 2

The Berserkers have made their fair share of enemies before Dagur turned good. He didn't care if he trampled over homes or dreams, even people. There was a murderous glee in his eyes as he conquered everything in his path. Yet, no matter where he went, no matter how much gold he has or treasures he's found… He never seemed to be truly happy. In fact, there were voices in his head that kept nudging him he needed more, more what- he didn't know. His lust was a ravenous as his need to dominate. He thought he had quieted the voices when he was adrift on his boat. That he found his inner peace, so to say. The quietness of being alone gave him nothing but room to think and plenty of time to remember what he once was. When he was found on her island, he was honestly going to locate Heather and tell her he is planning to take a sabbatical and will be back when he felt less, well, _deranged._ Heather did not deserve a cold, embittered brother. She needed a family and he needs her desperately as well. After searching, searching the seas, and looking for that one thing that would make him whole- he could not let that person go. Heather has been all he's had, next to his reputation and his tribe. That's why it is so important that she approves of her. The quiet laps of the sea were lulling him in a trance when he heard light footfalls of feet make their way behind him. He smiled, he knew those condescending feet from anywhere.

"Hello, Sis, fancy meeting you here now of night. Can't sleep?" He leaned back and tilted his head up, to see her neutral face gazing at him, reading his features. She put her hands on her hips and raised an inquisitive brow.

"So, are you going to tell me about my future sister- in-law?" He chuckled, leaning forward to peer over the edge to where the moon kissed the horizon over the water. He sighs with a lilt in his hum, as if he is thinking about whether he should tell her or not.

"My beloved would rather she introduce herself, as per her request, and how could I refuse my bride- to-be? She also said not to reveal her name until she met all of you. However, I will tell you that I wouldn't have it any other way, if you would do me the great honor of going to my wedding"

"What?" She sputtered, stepping back.

"I know it is a lot to take in. Me, my oddball self-going for the ole ball and chain, but this is something dear to me, Heather. She's my world, next to you." He throws her a beaming smile that disarms her.

"If you don't approve of her, I wouldn't know what to do. This love is something that has made me feel at peace for once. No hunting for things to steal, no urge to destroy to make me feel good. I want you to _see_ what I see in her. Pfftt! What am I babbling for? I see it in your eyes you give ole Ingerman there when yall think we are not watching.

She blushed and coughed, rubbing her arm. He gave another knowing chuckle.

"Just give her a chance, please? For me?" He stood up, placing her hands in his, his eyes baring into hers. The wind took this moment to kick up and caress her cheek all warm and welcoming… She blinked rapidly, abruptly turning her head away at the intense gaze.

"Okay."

Hiccup stretched and walked around his room, gathering his bags as they prepared for flight. It was barely dawn when Dagur threw open the doors, demanding they get their butts in gear. His energy was tiring when jarred awake. He gave his room a once over, stepping to the side to let Toothless through. He met up with his groggy team with Dagur at the head, beside him a happy Gronckle.

"Morning, sunshine's! Around this time, she would have the most succulent breakfast laid out that she'd wait for me to share with her," He sighs dreamily, looking up for a second, "but we're missing it because we slept in! Let's go! My bride awaits!" Heather falls back from the group, heading for their dragons. She sticks her arm out to catch Fishlegs.

" Wha-?"

"Shh, I need to talk to you for a moment." He turns back to the retreating backs of his friends, then to her.

"Sure." She leads him away from the group, behind a rock.

"I don't know what to think! I haven't even met the girl, yet I feel obligated to like her! This feels like a great responsibility to bear! What if I don't like her? What if she doesn't like me? What then? She's not going to take my brother away from me, is she? Can she do that?" She ran her hands through her hair. She bit her lip, eyes shining in anxiety.

"Heather. It's okay, it's going to be fine. If she already hated you, Dagur would not have come here to have you meet her, or us for that matter. You're not required to like your future in laws. You know it yourself that Dagur would move mountains for you. As if you could be replaced." At this, he held her closely. His warmth had her relax and return the gesture, nuzzling his cheek.

"What would I do without you?" She whispers in his ear. He leans away from the hug to smirk.

"Hopefully, stay single. Now let's go see your new sister!"

"Land ho!" Dagur yelled, pointing towards the island with glee. He and Shattermaster charged forward towards the stables. He let out a shout and landed with a gust of dirt.

"Oh Honey! Hubby is home~" He sang into the stables as the others landed. He turned back to them, giggling. I'll get her, she's shy. He eagerly ran in, leaving a bewildered dragon riders. Snotlout waited until he was out of earshot to turn towards Astrid and Hiccup, jerking a thumb behind him.

"We're agreeing I wasn't the only one who heard that, right? I'm a little bit disturbed." He shivered. "I didn't come here to feel uncomfortable with the new cringe worthy couple." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Try to be happy for him and relationships are for grownups only," She snickered as Snotlout glared at her.

"Shut up, Astrid." There was a noise from the barn and the team gathered closer as Dagur emerged first, smiling widely.

"Guys! Meet your future ally in law!" He moved out of the shadows to reveal a woman in billowy robes, body paint on her bare arms and neck, and an intricately braided bun at the back of her hair. She hid slightly behind Dagur, nodding at them.

"This is Arielle. Arielle, this is Hiccup and his team." He waved his hand out to them. She bowed in their direction, as she was raising herself up, she paused, locking eyes on Heather. Her eyes widened and a smile bloomed across her face. She righted herself then, stalking towards her.

Heather took a step back.

She shot her hand out, and a soft chiming of bracelets followed her hand.

"You must be Heather, Dagur has told me so much about you." Her accent was familiar, and her scent was that of a spring. Her hand still out for her to shake made her back up more. She is too close. Arielle tilted her head eyes crinkling as if reading her very thoughts.

"I see. Very well." At that she swished back to Dagur's side.

"I figured you all would be hungry, so I made some lunch. Please feel free to go retire after your long journey." They were still hesitating, so Dagur broke the ice by gabbing Arielle's waist, pulling her to him, earning him a giggle. She looked away from him, hand covering her mirth.

"I missed you too." She turned back around to catch his gaze. They started to lean in slowly, her hand sliding to cup his cheek, tilting to the side…

"OKAY! Let's go give these to love birds their privacy. Hey Heather, where is the dining hall again?" Hiccup asked as he rounded up his shocked crew, pushing a completely petrified Snotlout. Heather took a minute to shake herself out of her stupor.

"Uh, yes! The hall! It is this way." She pointed where it was before looking back at the two still staring at each other.

"We'll be waiting…I guess." Dagur held Arielle closer. "Uh huh, later, sis." She stared a moment more before walking in front of the others to lead them. She didn't know why, yet she couldn't contain the thought.

 _Am I… Jealous?_

 _Oh Thor._

"… Is she gone?" Arielle asked, as she angled her neck to where the others were.

"Ham? Oh, yes. That bought us some time."

"Good, now let me up. We've got some planning to do." Dagur released her, but not without him puckering his lips, leaning for her. She placed a finger on his lips.

" Uh uh, honey. No kissy until we get sissy." He pouted. "Heather has always been reserved, and it takes time to bond with her." Arielle frowned.

"You better loosen her up, then. Because if she has her hackles up we can't get married, and if we can't get married…"

"We can't be together," Dagur soberly said, "I'll see what I can do." Arielle beamed at him, carding her hand through his hair with Dagur leaning into her touch.

"Good, now give momma a kiss."

 _I get close to the girl I get a step closer to what I want._


End file.
